The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords (manga)
ISBN 4091496067 (Volume 1) *ISBN 4091496075 (Volume 2) *ISBN 1421523329 (Volume 1, English Edition) *ISBN 1421523337 (Volume 2, English Edition) The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords is a manga based on The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. It spans 2 volumes and 12 chapters. Volume 2 also includes an omake. The first volume was released in English on August 4, 2009, while the second volume was released in English on October 6, 2009. Chapters Volume 1 # Four Links #:In Hyrule Castle Town, a group of thieves are vandalizing the town, until Link comes to save the day. The rest of the Hyrulean knights arrive too late and argue with Link for not working as a team. The captain of the Hyrulean knights (who is also Link’s father) goes to Princess Zelda to ask what to do about Link’s arrogance. Zelda tells him that Link will change in time and then the captain takes his leave. Link appears from behind Zelda’s throne after hearing what his father just said and gives Zelda a flower. Then the six maidens enter and Zelda asks Link to join them as they go and check the seal of the Four Sword, as she is worried something is wrong. The six maidens and Zelda pray at the seal, but the maidens disappear and Shadow Link enters from the seal, kidnapping Zelda. Link attacks but he cannot do anything and is sent to the Four Sword sanctuary. Link draws the Four Sword to help Zelda, which splits him into four different Links. Before Link can take in what has happened, Vaati is released from the sanctuary. The Links decide to attack different parts at the same time, but since Link never worked as a team with others, neither do the other three, so they are soon blown away... # The Fall of Hyrule Castle #:The Links decide to head to Hyrule castle as they think Vaati will head there. Back at the castle, Shadow Link and several creatures from the Dark World attack the castle. The captain runs to Zelda’s throne to protect her, but finds Link stabbed on the floor. The captain runs to his side and Link turns into Shadow Link and sends the captain into the dark world. Meanwhile, the Links are still trying the reach the castle. To avoid the confusion of four people being named Link, they decide to give each other nicknames; Green, Red, Blue and Violet (shortened to Vio), as these are the colors they are wearing. Blue tries to pick a fight with all of the other Links. Green realizes that each Link is a personality of his; Green, focused and motivated, Blue, hothead and aggressive, Red, innocent and optimistic and Vio, calm and collected. The Links arrive late to the castle and sees it in ruins. Inside they are confronted by the armed guards being controlled by Shadow Link. Green defends himself, but Blue attacks the army. Shadow Link sends the army to the dark world and tells the Links that he has taken Zelda, and gives them her necklace. The Links try to attack but fail. Before Shadow Link finishes off the four Links the Blue Maiden uses her power to summon all four of them and saves their lives. The Blue Maiden gives the four Links the task of re-energizing the Four Sword, so they can fight back. She tells them to head east and they go on their way... # Erune and Rosie #:The four Links rest on the way to the east. Blue and Green train with each other, putting energy into their swords. Vio tells them an easier way of doing it is to collect Force Gems. Red calls them all in for dinner. After finishing their dinner and leaving, a small rock with an eye that has been watching them rolls away and finds Shadow Link, who sends it back to watch the four Links. The Links reach the Blue Maidens village, and find crowds of people waiting outside the police station. One person pushes in front, and the guards force him back and trips over, nearly crushing a little girl if the four Links had not helped out. The man and guards apologize and tell the four Links that children are going missing all over the town. The girl thanks the four Links and lets them stay at her house for the night. Red, Blue and Vio are in the bedroom wondering what’s happened to the children. Blue finds the rock with the eye, and throws it out of the window near where Green and the little girl, Erune, are. Erune is playing with her doll which then turns into Shadow Link and drags her off to the dark world while Blue and Green argue. Noticing that Erune is missing the four Links search for her. Green splits off to follow some foot prints to find Erune’s shadow. Green tries to run but is then sent to the dark world by the rock with one eye. Green awakes to find the other Links, and they realize the missing children who have been turned into toys. The Links then face up against a giant rock eye, Stone Arrghus, and hundreds of smaller ones. See that the swords were no match, the four Links dig through a toy box for new weapons. Green claims a boomerang, Vio finds a bow and arrows, Red obtained a sling shot, and Blue eventually finds a hammer. Together they defeat the monster and fight over the force crystals it produced. They continue their journey to find the eastern temple and free the Yellow Maiden who gives Green a Moon Pearl.Link says goodbye to Erune.Causing the Four Links to fight over who gets to shake hands with Erune. Finally they leave the village... # Links Torn Apart #:Once the four Links build a raft, they set off for Death Mountain using the river passage. Vio points out that the mountain they are trying to get to is getting smaller, and they soon realize they are going downstream while the mountain was upstream. Automatically, Blue brings down his oar on Red's head and sends Green and Blue into a fight. Meanwhile a dark cloud was coming in above them and waited at a waterfall that the Links were aproaching. when they notice the waterfall and a huge rock in the way as well, the Links start panicking. Green tells everyone to go right, but then Blue decides to go left and the boat crashes into the rock, while the cloud swallows the Links. Green wakes up in a desert and finds that the other Links dissapeared. Not in a hurry to find them, Green tries to find out where he is when a Gerudo woman calls him into her hut, offering a massage. Green falls asleep. Meanwhile, Blue wakes up in a blizzard and thinks that he was the main Link because the others were gone. Blue finds an old lady trapped under the snow and the lady tells him that Vaati had created the blizzard and that he was in a nearby cave. Blue enters and is then frozen solid by the "old lady," who states that Vaati wasn't the Links only enemy. Red wakes up in a forest and finds a villige burning up. when he realizes that the others were gone, a kid appears out of nowhere and says that the villigers thought he was a theif. When the villigers show up, Red says not to jump into conclusions when he sees that the kid stole his sword and sheild. The villigers, thinking that red works for the kid, chases Red through the forest. He then finds the kid again and the kid tricks Red into believing that his sword fell down the waterfall back at the boat incident. The kid then gives Red the Fire Rod and Red, not knowing what it was capable of, sets the forest on fire. The kid then yells out that Red was the one who set the villige on fire and the villagers chase Red. Meanwhile, Vio exits a thicket in some forest. He then trips over a Deku Scrub, who is building a shrone for Ganon. Vio, confused, decides that he should find the others and tell them. Shadow Link then appears and says that Vio didn't need the other Links, turning him evil. Green then wakes up and realizes he has been asleep for too long and runs out into the desert. He finds a pyramid and enters it to escape the raging sandstorm outside. When link gets deeper, he realizes that he was caught in some trap set up by Shadow Link, when he hears a voice. Link doesn't recognize it as Vaati's or Shadow Link's. A ghostly Darknut then appeared and struck Link with his sword. Link, thinking that he could hit him back, throws his boomerang, which goes straight through the Darknut. Link realizes that he could not defeat this enemy... # Deadly Battle at the Pyramid #: # Temple of Darkness #: Volume 2 # Climb Death Mountain # Sad Shadow Link # On to the Tower of Winds # A Fight Against Father # The Immortal Demon Vaati # The Four Sword Forever! Category:Comics & Manga Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords